Light a Lantern In My Heart
by Hasane-chan
Summary: Scorpius really just wants to date Albus Potter. Halley, thankfully, is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. It should be noted that these are a series of loosely related one-shots. This is not a fully blown out novel.**

* * *

So, like, is it really fucking creepy if he stood in the quidditch locker rooms just to ambush Albus fucking Potter?

It is. There was no denying it, really. What justifiable reason do they both have to do this, how could they explain to everyone and act as if they were in the right? They _couldn't_.

Scorpius inadvertently makes eye contact with Halley on the other side, who is casually leaning back on the walls. She sends him a smirk.

"Cheer up," Halley says, in an extremely smug tone, considerably more confident than Scorpius.

"Fuck off," Scorpius mutters harshly, tearing his eyes away from hers, crossing his arms, and doggedly staring at a spot on the lockers.

"It was you that suggested it," Halley tells him bluntly, and Scorpius rebuts, "Well, it was you who decided to actually fucking make it happen."

Halley only smirks in response, and Scorpius isn't exactly sure why or how the hell he was attracted to it. He supposes that was just one of the reasons why he was dating her.

Halley picks her head up at the sound of faint footsteps. "Potter's coming."

Scorpius perks up at that, and schools his expression into one of disinterest. Or interest? He was in unknown terrain, and he didn't _quite_ know how to play the game.

Potter did though, and even if he didn't, he sure knew how to fucking act like it.

"Malfoy, Zabini," Potter greets with a tilt of the head to both of them in acknowledgement, smile playing on his mouth. Clearly recognizing that it may be a long conversation, he leans onto the lockers. "Anything you want?"

Scorpius' brain short circuits. Potter has no right— _no right_ —to look that fucking good. He didn't—he didn't even know Potter had taken a shower? The fuck? And now, he looks, like, really fucking good, better than usual, what with the water dripping down his neck, and the V-neck slightly exposing Potter's collar bones.

Scorpius absentmindedly wonders what it would feel like to run his hands through Potter's hair.

Halley laughs, though it seems as if she was slyly checking Potter out too. Witch. "Scorpius? Sweetheart, get your head out of the gutter."

Scorpius heeds Halley's advice, a blush covering his face, but then realizes he probably would have to fucking look at him when he asks or else it would seem like he was doing this because he was forced to and not because he wants to and—

Scorpius finally comes out of his thoughts to find Potter smirking at him as if he knows exactly what he is thinking— _no fucking right,_ plays like a record in his thoughts—and found that Halley moved closer to the two of them.

Abruptly, he realizes that the both of them have the same smirk. One that was just slightly arrogant and attractive, and just a little bit speaks of _I can make you spill all of your secrets._

"Potter," Scorpius says, coming out as if he choked on air. Well, he almost did.

Potter hums in response.

"Go out with me—us," Scorpius stumbled, cheeks growing ever redder.

Potter contemplates this, and raises an eyebrow. "Us?"

Halley finally speaks up, probably a little disconcerted at the lack of attention. She was used to it after all. "Us, as in me and Scorpius."

Potter tilts his head. "So, it's an open relationship?"

"Well, kind of," Halley says.

"Explain."

"We're both like really into you, and think you're like, really fucking hot, and we kind of want to see what dating you would be like," Halley says kind of crudely, and Scorpius thinks she's doing it on purpose just to see how Potter might react.

And the result is just a little bit disappointing, or maybe not, because Potter smirks again ( _fucking hell—_ ), and did they both just flare up his ego? Oh, hell.

"Okay," Potter agrees, and Scorpius is surprised, and it's not particularly hard to tell that Halley is too because her eyebrows are raised up so high that they could meet her hairline.

"You look so surprised, as if I'd say no," Potter finally says, breaking the silence. He grins genuinely, transforming him into something of a fresh faced beauty.

Scorpius doesn't think he's seen a smile so beautiful except for maybe Halley's. _God,_ he's fallen hard, hasn't he?

"Well—" Halley halts, and glances at him.

So, Scorpius finishes for her, "This is kind of new to us too… and we, uh, don't exactly know how to do this."

"Right," Potter says to him, observing the both of them curiously. "Well, if we're actually doing this, we might as well try to sit at dinner."

Scorpius smiles, and shares another look with Halley, and says, "Okay."

* * *

 **Listen, I got this idea in my head and I had to write it. Also, like, I have no shame in using characters in different """universes""" so, like, I'm really sorry if you get confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Al says, shifting on Scorpius' bed to make himself more comfy, "when did you two get together?"

Scorpius absentmindedly looks up from his book. "Like, two years ago?" He turns to Halley curiously.

Halley nods. "Yeah, but we've known each other since we were kids, and that was because our parents were in the same circle back when they were in Hogwarts. Except for maybe Astoria."

"Oh." Uncomfortable again, Al opts to sit up, and Scorpius goes back to his book. "Um, I don't mean any harm by this, but are you queer in any way?"

Al goes over the question again in his head, and realizes it's kind of a dumb question. If all three of them were in a polyamorous relationship, why wouldn't they be? Unless Al is severely lacking in his knowledge of identities?

"How's that harmful?" Halley asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know," Al answers, shrugging, "but people these days are very… how do you say… prone to being offended."

"Oh, that's true," Halley agrees. She grins and pats Al on the cheek. "But don't worry, you can talk to us! Communication, you know, it bloody works. But, uh, yeah, I'm bi, and Scor over there is pan."

Scorpius looks up, nods, and immediately goes back to reading.

Halley frowns at him, and says in a staged sort of way to Al, "You, know you really have to wrestle with him to get his attention. I don't really mind, but sometimes I swear he's a Ravenclaw."

Al smiles, if a little fondly. "Yeah?"

Halley nods. "Yeah." She crawls over to Scorpius, and grabs his book from his hands.

Scorpius face changes from content to indignant. "Hey!" he protests, reaching for the book, but Halley leans back farther and farther, refusing to give up. "Come on," she whines, "join the conversation! You don't always need to be reading!"

Scorpius is just as whiny, maturity be damned. "But – but! It's really good! Please give it back to me _ee -_ oomph!" He leans too much and falls on top of Halley with a soft thud.

He groans and Halley works to push him off. "Get – off – me – you—" She lets out a noise of annoyance, and Al's smile had long ago veered into laughter. Halley gives a sharp look to him and says, "Help me!"

Al shrugs indifferently, and made a move to seem as if he was going to pull Scorpius off of her, but really he just plucks the book out of her hands and inspects it. Scorpius looks at him hopefully and Halley gives a dramatic gasp. "Traitor!"

Al flashes a toothy smile, and singsongs, "Nothing I haven't heard before!"

The book seems interesting, a little bit. Al doesn't know that Scorpius is into the Grimm's fairy tales.

He supposes they might be nice to read; if one likes their stories darker than usual.

"So, uh, mind giving the book back to me?"

Al glances at Scorpius, who's now straddling Halley, and she is still struggling.

"I don't know. I might need a little convincing…" Al smirks at him challengingly.

Scorpius' eyes widen, and he blushes profusely.

The words 'he's so cute' had crossed Al's mind multiple times before, and it never stops being true. Al could never guess how such a sharp, angled, and _unforgiving_ face could devolve into such a blushing mess.

"Uh...um…" Scorpius looks helplessly at Halley, but she's wearing a face that usually meant she's up to no good.

Halley finally gets Scorpius off with a forceful shove, and then gently (kind of) encourages him towards Al.

She pokes and prods him until he moves away, annoyed from being poked and prodded.

Al breaks into a grin at Scorpius' utter shyness, and decides to give him a reprieve. "It's okay, you don't really have to do anything you don't want to. I don't know what you were thinking, but it definitely wasn't what you were thinking."

Scorpius let out a sigh, and he falls back on the bed. "Oh, thank god."

Al laughs mirthfully, and he thinks he saw Halley staring at him in the corner of his eye. He wonders why for a moment, but put it out of his mind.

He slides off the bed, places the book on the nightstand, and sits on the edge of the bed. He leans over pecks Scorpius on the lips, a first for the both of them.

Scorpius, unsurprisingly, lets out a squeak.

Innocently, Al says, "That's all you had to do."

"R-really…"

"Yup."

They both sat in comfortable silence but then Scorpius sat up suddenly, scaring Al.

Looking at Scorpius, he notices he had a sort of steely look on his face, which Al was weary of. He's unsure of what Scorpius has in mind right now. Usually, he's easy to read, but Scorpius' face gave nothing away.

Waiting a little tensely, he is pulled forward by two hands on his face, and his lips met Scorpius'—a surprise for him. Al didn't really think that Scorpius is all too comfortable kissing him right away, so he kisses back for a moment and pulls away.

Halley wolf whistles, saying, "I didn't really think you'd kiss him so soon."

"Well, I had to do it sometime…"

"Yeah, but like I think it would've been fine if you'd waited until you were ready."

The both of them go off on a conversation on their own, and Al is content to let them do so and quietly observe.

It's strange, he thinks, how much he likes the two. Al has always seen them in the hallways, walking together attached to each other at the hip, and if not, they caught up with each other, and talk to keep up. They are indeed the couple that everyone finds the tiniest bit annoying, but endearing all the same.

At one point, Al is fairly sure that he was a little bit jealous of them, for having had found who they love so early in their life. And now, he supposes, they've somehow decided to include him into their relationship (a wild card that Al hadn't expected at all from such a tight knit relationship), and Al _agreed_.

He didn't really expect to say yes. At first, he honestly didn't know what to think. He thought it was joke, as his family is prone to playing those on him often for jest. Al thinks he said yes just to see what they would do, and found they were in fact being serious. He didn't rescind his answer, just went along with it and see what would happen.

And now, Al looks at them, and realizes he hopes they last, even if only for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

On one quiet morning, as Scorpius, Al, and she are eating breakfast, it occurs to Halley that for all the time all three of them have been dating, they've never been on a proper date.

Yeah, sure, she and Scorpius have went on several dates, but she couldn't say the same for all three of them together.

So, on that very same morning, she got in her head that, yes, they are all indeed going to go on a date, preferably soon.

There is one wrinkle in Halley's plan however: is there a Hogsmeade day coming up? Of course, today is a Saturday, but there is never any guarantee.

She realizes that it's a clichéd first date, but there _is_ a reason why it is a cliché: it works, and serves its purpose just fine.

Halley frowns. But does she _really_ want their first date to be at Hogsmeade? It could be rather boring; all the sites at Hogsmeade have long since lost the wonder they had when all three of them were third years, and had gained their first bit of independence.

She shakes her head, it'd have to do for now, unless Scorpius or Al had better ideas.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Halley breaks out of her thoughts, and turns her attention to Al, who had asked the question.

"Oh, just that we've never been on a date before. Not a real proper one anyway," Halley answers him, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Oh." Al frowns, and then nudges Scorpius, who's off in his own mind. He startles. "We've never been on a date."

Scorpius opens his mouth to refute it, but closes it in doubt. "Oh. We should probably fix that."

Halley smiles, glad both of them agree. She leans forward subconsciously, and says, "What do you suppose we do, then?"

"I mean, there's always Hogsmeade…" Scorpius says quietly, shrugging indifferently.

Al's face twists unpleasantly. "Maybe not. Today's not a Hogsmeade day."

Scorpius raises his eyebrows, as does Halley. Scorpius asks, "You want to go today?"

Al smiles guiltily. "Sure, why not?"

Halley hums in thought, propping her chin into her palms, so that her hands are cupping her face. "Have anything in mind?"

"I don't know," Al admits, hanging his head a little bit. "But I do know a place, and its right here."

Intrigued, Scorpius tilts his head in question.

Seeing this, Al continues, "The Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor, I think."

Halley lights up. "I've heard of that! I've never been though." She deflates.

Al grins. "I know courtesy of my father."

"I see… When do you suppose we go then?" Scorpius asks, shifting in his seat.

Halley jumps up. "Right now!"

Scorpius startles, and glances around warily for people who had noticed. Except for a select few, most kept to themselves, thankfully.

Al gets up with the same enthusiasm. He has too much of a penchant of playing along with her, though this is a fact that makes Halley a little bit proud, mostly of how much they've become familiar with each other.

Al grabs Scorpius' hand, and gently tugs him along. Halley joins the two on the other side of the Slytherin table, and takes in her hand Al's free hand.

They arrive at the seventh floor, seemingly where the Room of Requirement would be. Al stops abruptly, and tells Halley to walk in front of the empty expanse of the wall three times all while thinking of what she wants the room to be.

Scorpius looks at Al strangely, and Al gives him the same look back. "What?"

"Those are some oddly specific directions…"

Halley had to agree.

Al rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "I know. Just do it."

Halley does so, thinking of how she wants to remember their first date.

A few seconds later, a seemingly innocuous door appears, and Halley steps back in surprise.

Tentatively, Halley twists the door knob, and inside is a large room, filled with… art supplies?

Al ducks inside and looks around.

"How do you suppose this'll work out as our first date?" Al asks, staring straight at Halley.

She bristles. A little defensively, she replies, "I don't know. I guess I was just thinking of how I wanted a keepsake or something handmade from you two, and this is what came up."

Scorpius looks around. "That's a good idea." He faces Halley, giving her a teasing smile. "You're such a sap, though."

Halley swats at Scorpius' arm playfully, and he feigns hurt.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"If you two are done flirting with each other..." Al raises an amused eyebrow at them, leaning at the edge of the entrance on his shoulder.

Halley turns to him, a smile on her lips. "Aw _w_ , does somebody want attention?"

"W-what? No. Ugh! Just get in."

Al walks further into the expansive room, and goes to a corner with illustration board and stacks of magazines, while Scorpius steps towards the clay.

Halley chooses to walk to the cardstock, and grabs whatever she thinks she might need.

She dumps the stuff in her arms unceremoniously on to the table (how didn't she notice the table before?) where Al and Scorpius had taken place, both of which had begun whatever they came up with.

Halley didn't really know what Al is doing, but he seems to be having fun with it. He kept ripping out pages of the magazines, and cutting out specific parts. He put them all aside, and continues perusing through the stack of zines he had gotten.

Scorpius, on the other hand, seems interested in squishing the clay around, and making obscure shapes.

"Have any new stories to tell, Al?" Halley asks curiously.

Al snorts. "Do I? Of course I do. Well, I've told you about my sister right?"

"Yeah," Scorpius says, joining in. "I like her, from what you've told us."

Al laughs. "Yeah, so anyways, there's this boy that _always_ sits where she does..."

Halley listens intently, all while working on her keepsake.

Not long later, Halley is surprised to find out that a good chunk of time had gone by, because she's done with her card, which is well made if she says so herself.

She glances to Al and Scorpius, both whom were now messing around with their wands. Al is cleaning up his workspace, which had gotten rather messy over the duration they'd been here. Scorpius is waving his wand over his clay… items to fire and glaze it with color and design.

Halley isn't quite sure what to call what Scorpius made, though she's sure that he'll explain.

Al seats himself, finally, after finishing. "I feel like I'm in Pre-K, again, doing arts and crafts."

"Pre-K?" Scorpius asks, looking curiously at Al.

"Yeah, um, it's like a school where little kids go to learn their basic maths, alphabet, and etcetera. In arts and crafts we usually presented what we made."

"That sounds so dumb. But whatever," Halley says, sliding the card across the table over to Al, Scorpius side eying it.

He takes it into his hands with a gentler care than what she expects. He stares, a little wide eyed at it, and then breaks out into a large grin. His following words are a jumble of phrases that Halley puts together as 'how the fuck did you do it?'

She giggles at Al's excited chattering, and Scorpius muffles a laugh into his sleeve.

Noticing, Al flushes, and ends with, "But, no seriously, how did you? It's so precise! Did you cut the letters out on your own? Oh, it must have been so hard though."

Halley nods, smiling. The letters Al was referring to was the message she wrote, which reads out 'Here's to our first date.' She isn't really that good with coming up with meaningful messages or lines, but she knows the effort she put into it alone would have impressed Al. On the inside, were just tiny doodles of the three of them which she charmed into moving across the card.

It isn't really much of anything, yet, it swells Halley's heart (okay, and maybe her ego too) to see Al's genuine candor and excitement.

Al possesses a resting bitch face that could probably put the fear of God in everyone, but it awes Halley how easily his personality came out.

He turns his attention to Scorpius. "And you?"

Rather shyly, he places the plate and cup before him, and gestures to it. "I guess I decided to be a Potter today."

Al takes on a look of confusion.

The joke dawns on Halley, and gives a choked laugh. She says, still giggling, "Yeah, I guess he was."

Al is the last one to get the pun, but when he does, he sits down and buries his face into his arms, shoulders shaking.

When he looks up, Halley sees tears had formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Wow," Al says, traces of amusement still in his voice, "okay—" He cuts himself off with a giggle. Who knows that Albus Potter could be so dorky and giggly? Al picks up the cup, and holds it up next to his face. "Look, it even matches my eyes!"

Scorpius' shy smile grows. "I know. That's why I chose it."

Al bites his lip, and Halley just knows a blush had took over Scorpius' face.

"It's beautiful," Al says, sincere and wondrous all at the same time. "I don't think you knew I love flowers, but I _really_ love flowers so this is like, amazing. I'm sorry—I don't know how else say it. Can I use them?"

Scorpius nods. "They're yours to keep."

Al merely beams at him. "And, um, here's what I made you two…" He turns over the board that had been upside down on the table, and Scorpius snatches it up before Halley could.

She comes up from behind Scorpius, and places her head on his shoulder, and takes in the collage before her.

There were two people on the top half, seeming to be facing towards a rising sun, and on the bottom half, the two people on the top half were reflected. Every few seconds or so, the bottom half flickered into having three people.

Halley isn't really sure how Al made scraps of magazine paper into something as cohesive as this, but he did. The magic was really cool, and she assumes that the people on the collage were meant to be them three.

Scorpius is the first one to speak, a little awed. "Al."

"Hmm?" Al replies shortly. He's sort of fidgety.

"This is amazing," Scorpius says matter-of-factly. "I don't really know if I can keep this…"

Decisively, Halley takes the illustration board, and tells Scorpius, "I sure can. Buddy, this is fucking gold."

His hands fall limp, though he still smiles.

Observing Al, he seems unable to keep his grin from growing wider. He was even blushing.

Then, Halley says honestly, "I know I'm bad at, like, saying how I feel, but thank you so much, really. The idea is really creative, and I think it was a nice touch, what you did with the magic."

Al nods. He thinks something over, and then goes over to the other side of the table, and hugs the both of them simultaneously.

Surprised as she is, she hugs back, with one arm, the other wrapping around Scorpius.

Al mumbles something that sounds something like 'You know I like you both, right?'

Halley snorts, and says yes, while Scorpius agrees.

Al is the first to break away, and frowns. Regretfully, he tells them, "I think we have to go now. We've spent the whole day in here."

Both Halley and Scorpius agree grudgingly, and left the Room of Requirement. Quietly, Al parts from them, stating that he had to go and meet with his siblings.

Halley separated from Scorpius when they went to their respective dorms.

The first thing she does is put the collage next to her bed, and charm it carefully so that it couldn't be damaged.

* * *

 **This was a long chapter, but it was kind of fun to write. This is a weird date, but I wanted to see how I could pull away from the normal Hogsmeade date.**


End file.
